<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together, always. by fluz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732561">Together, always.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluz123/pseuds/fluz123'>fluz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluz123/pseuds/fluz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hearts breaking.</p><p>Nayeon comforts Jeongyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together, always.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajiko/gifts">Sajiko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I listened to this song for the first time today right before I saw the challenge. So this was my inspo, more the feeling I get from the song than the lyrics, I don’t understand Korean lol. https://youtu.be/7UZRHi0kh3c<br/>What I wanted to say with that was that if I would have made a short film based on this story I would have put this song in the credits. I feel like the song is very visual, at least for me. Listen to it after reading the story if you want  </p><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>And yes I’ll hurry up and post on Abnormal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeons shirt was stained by the tears of Jeongyeon. She was still shaking in her arms, holding her close not letting go. Nayeon slowly rocked them back and forth, patting her best friends back. She knew that there was nothing else she could do to help her right now.</p><p>Jeongyeon, the girl with the warmest heart Nayeon had ever seen. Who made her feel wanted and needed even when she doubted herself. Who cared so much about the people around her, had gotten her heart broken, again.</p><p>Nayeon hated this, it wasn’t even the first time she had collapsed in her arms, crushed by broken promises and lies that came falling on her shoulders. Jeongyeon had dated before, even before the dating ban had been lifted, only to have fallen for people that only used her for opportunities, status or fetishized her because of her job. Earlier Jeongyeon had been open with her feelings, she was bright and happy. Now she had built high walls to protect herself from the world, even from the people that wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. She no longer would show her true feelings, her smiles were less frequent. </p><p>Nayeon missed her smile.</p><p>The exhausted girl had stopped shaking in her arms and Nayeon could only hear her slow breathing, she could still feel the wetness on her cheek against her neck as Jeongyeon hid from the world around them, only breathing in the smell of Nayeons dark hair.</p><p>Nayeon loved Jeongyeon so much it hurt, she was so utterly and completely in love with her. She had fallen for her the first time they met, nowadays she couldn’t even remember how it was like not being in love with the girl. Jeongyeon knew about her feelings. They both knew that this situation wasn’t fair to any of them. But Jeongyeon hadn’t been able to think before she’d fallen into her arms, she just knew that she needed her. Nayeon was her home. And Nayeon wouldn’t have had it any other way either, as much as she was Jeongyeons home, Jeongyeon was hers. The thought of her feelings coming between them hurt more than having to let her go, letting her leave her embrace only to go to another man who would make her feel special only to use her and throw her away as a piece of garbage. Leaving the broken pieces to Nayeon to fix, again and again.</p><p>”Maybe I'm impossible to love.” Jeongyeon said quietly into Nayeons neck.</p><p>Nayeons heart broke with those words.</p><p>”Don’t say that, it’s not true.” </p><p>”But it is, nobody loves me.”</p><p>”There’s a lot of people that does. Your family, our members, once..”</p><p>Jeongyeon cut her off, ”Not like that, I mean being in love with me. People think I’m fine in the beginning but no-one ever wants to stay. Am I really that horrible? That boring?”</p><p>”You’re neither of those things Jeongyeon. You’re amazing. You're beautiful and smart. You have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. Your smile would make the sun jealous and the way your eyes sparkle makes me wonder if the night sky lives in them during the days.”</p><p>Jeongyeon lifted her head from Nayeons shoulder and looked into her eyes. Old tears had stained her cheeks, her eyes was red and swollen.</p><p>Nayeon brought her hand to Jeongyeons face, touching her carefully as she dried her tears.</p><p>”I love you.” Jeongyeon said.</p><p>Nayeon sighed softly. Full of love and heartbreak. ”I love you too.” </p><p>They both knew that it was different kinds of love they talked about.</p><p>Jeongyeon layed her head on Nayeons shoulder, holding her close.</p><p>They could both hear each others heart breaking together.</p><p>Together, as they would always be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>